Multi-functional tools, also known as oscillating tools, include a motor for driving a working attachment to oscillate back and forth so as to realize the function of an oscillating tool. The working attachments adapted for use with multi-functional tools generally include a saw blade, a grinding disc, and so on.
However, the engagement between currently known power tools and the working attachment is not reliable and can easily become loose.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.